Argetlam
by BluSkye425
Summary: Sakura is a Princess who has just lost her father because of Urgals. To get revenge, she goes to the Urgals' enemy, the Varden, and helps them. There she meets all sorts of odd characters, including Li, and receives the coveted position of Dragon Rider, b


KQ-chan: Okay…so I've deleted Eragon, and instead, I'm writing this one. Let it be known the chapter will be few and far between (I wanna try to get caught up with some other fanfics of mine), but I'll update as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I do no own CCS or the Inheritance series, those are own by CLAMP and Christopher Paolini, respectively.

_Argetlam_

Chapter One: The Heir

This story starts long ago in the Kingdom of Clow, which lies in the heart of the Hadarac Desert. It is a story that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family, and it is one that I will pass down to you. I tell you this story because I don't know how long I will live…if I will have children to tell this tale to.

My name is Li Aaralyn, and I am a descendent of the great Rider Syaoran. I am 17 years old, and I think that I will die soon. That, however, is up to _wyrd_, or fate.

Yes, I may die, but please don't feel sorry for me, just listen carefully to what I have to say, and pass it on to your children, and make sure they do the same.

This story takes place in a time and place that you could never truly find anywhere—at least not anywhere that I know of. This story, full of adventure and magic and, yes, love, is a story that I hope you will keep dear to your hearts. And it starts with a young girl, Sakura…

Princess Sakura rose from her place in the sand suddenly. Something was coming—a putrid-smelling something. She stood still, her eyes closed, trying to detect where the foul-smelling creatures were going. She gasped when she realized where, and muttered, "My family!"

With a speed no mortal could have accomplished, she rushed off into the Kingdom of Clow. While doing so, she started muttering words under her breath, gripping a necklace tightly in her hand.

Soon, a glowing erupted from her hand, and when it had disappeared, she was holding a staff instead of a key. She stopped suddenly as she reached the Gates of Clow. The whole City was on fire, and she could see her people—some dead, some alive. Those who had thus far survived were in battle with ugly creatures with stout swords from which the horrid smell had come. But before she had any time to go to their rescue, excruciating pain spread from her heart to the rest of her limbs. Tears fell in rivers from her eyes, and she knew.

Her father was dead.

This knowledge broke her heart, and for a moment she gave up, fell to her knees, and cried her heart out. After a minute or so, she felt a presence beside her and looked up. It was her guardian, Yue.

"Yue-san…my father is dead," she stated monotonously.

Yue inclined his head. "That is so, Sakura-sama. And because of this, you are this kingdom's new leader. As such, it is your duty to protect the city. I don't mean to sound cruel, Princess, but you can't mourn his death. Not yet." Yue opened his hand and held out a silver ring with a diamond, sapphire, ruby, and emerald on it. Since the last time she had seen it, it had shrunk from her father's finger size to hers.

The ring had chosen her to be the heir to the thrown, breaking the tradition of the heir being the oldest male. It went in the Kingdom of Clow that after the king had two children—regardless of gender—both children had to try on the ring. If the ring glowed for one of them, that meant they were destined for the thrown, if it didn't glow for either child, that meant the King and Queen were meant to have at least one other child.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned her sorrow into anger. "Where's Kero?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

"He's guarding the castle."

Sakura nodded, and then took out a card from her pocket of her cloak. "Jump!"

Wings appeared on both sides of her shoes, and she quickly leapt to the tallest building in sight. From there, she surveyed what was happening. Estimating that there were about 500 of those creatures, she chose 7 cards from her deck: Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy, Mirror, Wood, and Fight.

Quickly, the card got into action, and Sakura jumped down from her perch—her staff now a sword—to join in.

Now, as this is a story passed down, I don't have all the details. While this is fairly accurate, I can't give you the little things like, "As the creatures ran towards Sakura, she took a step left, and then right, and then left and blah blah blah…" That's really not possible…I don't think. So I hope you don't mind if I skip the fight scenes and go straight to what I do know, which is that eventually, all but one of the creatures remained, and the last one had it's back against a wall, his sword gone, but with Sakura's pointing at his throat.

"Who are you, and who sent you?" Sakura spat.

"I am an Urgal, drajl. I was sent by Galbatorix."

Apparently, Urgals don't know how to keep a secret very well…

"Thank you very much," And with one swipe, the Urgal was gone.

Sakura stood still, her eyes closed, trying to keep the bile down. Tears threatened to spill over, and she was so exhausted, she was actually shaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned around, she saw her lady's maid and best friend, Daidoji Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo, with tears in her eyes, took one of Sakura's shaking arms, wrapped it around her neck, and helped Sakura move. As they took the long way back to the castle, the townspeople bowed down to her. They too knew that King Fujitaka was dead.

Only when the doors to the castle were firmly shut did Sakura allow herself the safety of oblivion.

KQ-chan: So how do you like it? The whole Aaralyn Li thing was a sudden epiphany…was it a good one? Tell me when you review! Oh, and yes, I know this chapter was short, but I figured it was an appropriate place to stop. Future chapters'll but longer, I promise.


End file.
